Revenge of the Broken
by NayuCortevalin
Summary: Have you ever been hurt and broken for no reason? We have. We want revenge. And we will get it. But for now, lets get the plans laid out. A fox demon and the-boy-who-won't-die are here to rock the very foundation of the wizarding world. Will they make it?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE  
**

**My name is NayuCortevalin just so you know. I'm a newbie here. I would love if you peeps gave me some reviews please, please, please. Do tell if I spell something wrong. I won't be talking every time I update. So lots of love.**

**I no own Harry Potter. T-T It's very sad I know.**

**If you love Dumbledore don't read this story. I like him but I need a bad guy.**

* * *

**REVENGE OF THE BROKEN**

* * *

Pain. Burn. Blood. It was all he could feel. The pain, a stabbing pain. The burn, the burning of cloth and skin. The blood, it poured down his arms, legs, and back. And yet, he did not scream as the silver cross burned into his back. He would be strong. He was 6years old, and yet he could withstand torture most grown men could not. "I will kill them one day. I will get my revenge."

* * *

**SOME WHERE ELSE**

* * *

"NO! NO PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!" a male voice called. "You can beg all you want demon. You won't be keeping you powers." An elderly man said with a creepy twinkle in his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" "Because I need your powers for more important things. And besides monsters don't deserve mercy. I'll be putting you with the Weasleys'. You shall be their 6th son. From now on, your Ronald Billius Weasley." the old man smiled as he said this. "W-what happened to their real son?" the demon asked. "He is a casualty of war." " You - YOU MONSTER! Even demons respect children! It is a crime to even harm a child!" The demon cried out, appalled that someone could even think that way. He was beginning to cry. "Too bad. Now hold still." the old man then activated a seal he had placed on the demons neck and shoulder. The last thing you could hear was screaming from within the dark cave.

**How did you like it? Please review if you did. Just need to type up the next chapter now. Already got it written down. Be back soon! Love ya's!**


	2. The Secrets Part 1

**Sup peoples!**

**Sadly I do not own Harry Potter. T-T **

**Bad language will be used.**

"_**Thinking" 'Singing'**_

* * *

**Chpt.2 THE SECRETS Ron**

* * *

A haunting melody could be heard. But no one was listening anyway. It was a violin. It was his violin. He could play just about every instrument there was, but violin and piano were his favorite. No one knew of course, he physically wasn't aloud to tell them. Not that he would anyway. He couldn't say anything about who he truly was. A fox demon. THE fox demon, actually. By that he meant he was a god. Inari was his name. the demon fox god, Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of the foxes. He had many titles. But for the past five years he had been Ron Weasley.

He was forced to act stupid and useless. He wanted to kill the man who put him in this position. And one day he would. But for now he had to wait. If he thought about it, it wasn't so bad actually. For the first time in his life he had a family. Before he was Inari, he had been human. He could remember his parents, murdered in front of him. He could remember growing up on the streets. Digging through trash for his next meal. he remembered lots of things.

But none of that mattered now. He had a family. For the first time in his life, he had a mom a dad and brothers and a sister. He loved every one of them except Ginny. She had a weird obsession with Harry Potter. Poor kid, having to go through that a age one. Well, at least he didn't remember it. Inari then put his violin away. He felt like water dancing today. Water dancing was quite literally, dancing on water. Dancing and singing were very easy and fun for him. And it was **NOT**girly. Okay it was a little gay. But he was over a millennium old, he could do whatever the hell he wanted. And he was **NOT**an old man either. In fact he used to be teased about his age and height. But that didn't last long, last guy who did that can't have children anymore. _"giggle."_ The dude cried for days. Needless to say, he didn't get called short anymore. And when they called him a baby, he called them old.

"RONALD!" that would be his mum. She was a plump woman, with wild red hair. He loves her lots. In this life he had a lot of family. He had five older brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Fred and George. He was the last boy, Ginny was his little sister. Bill was a curse breaker for gringotts. He was currently in Egypt. Charlie was a dragon handler in Romania. The other boys were still in school. He would be going next year and Ginny the year after. He would probably be in Slytherin. Their where four houses at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Gryffindor, house of the brave. Ravenclaw, house of the witty. Hufflepuff, house of the loyal. And then Slytherin, house of the cunning and hated. Almost everyone but the inhabitants itself hated Slytherin. They where all supposedly _evil_. He would probably force his way into Gryffindor though. That's where all Weasley's went. To Gryffindor.

He then heard his mother call for him again. "COMING MUM!" _'Going to the Burrow, the Burrow, the Burrow. I'm headed to the Burrow, the Burrow I go.' "What I sang and talked to himself ,get over it."_ Personally, he like muggle music better than wizard music. He liked bands like Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Imagine Dragons, their were a lot of them. Well he was At the house now. _"Talk to you later."_

* * *

**That chapter took forever to type. I write my stories while I'm at school and then type them out once I get home. It takes for fucking ever. Well review my lovely followers, readers and other things. I LOVES YOU ALL BUNCHES! ****J**


End file.
